Building
Overview Default Structures (simply called 'buildings' most of the times) are the most common type of building in the game. Knowing how to build structures will usually save you in many situations, allowing you to win against the toughest fights. There are 4 kinds of default structures: * Slot 1 Keybind: X - Floor/Ceiling * Slot 2 Keybind: F - Ramp/Stairs * Slot 3 Keybind: V - Wall * Slot 4 Keybind: B - Pyramid To build any of these you have to simply press the hotkey you have selected for the structure you wish to place down then, a blue transparent wall/floor/ramp will appear in the direction you're facing. Just move the previewed structure to the location you want it to be and click the left mouse button. However, to be able to place any of these, you have to get some materials first. There are 3 kinds of materials: * Wood (40 health at the start, 100 health maximum) * Stone (80 health at the start, 200 health maximum) * Metal (120 health at the start, 300 health maximum) You can get wood for example by breaking down most of the walls or furniture *with your Harvesting Tool* as shooting it down will not give you anything. Stone can be acquired by breaking down rocks located around the map. Metal may be obtained by breaking down cars or the small crystals (presents for Christmas) that are located next to the huge crystals (Christmas Tree for Christmas) located on the map (there's 3 of them in total). But you also might get some materials from chests (75 materials of one random material per drop). Note: Large Crystals/Christmas presents are not in the game as of now. Tactics These are some of the most basic tactics you should know to fight well in-game. Shelter: Whenever you are damaged, especially in the open area you can use the building method to get some health/shield. * If you feel confident enough to heal yourself up, then simply build a 1x1 (4 walls around and a ceiling above your player model, forming a cube barrier) around yourself. This will prevent sneaky enemies from doing more damage to you. * If you or on a mountain and on low health and no materials as well as the person at the bottom of the mountain. You can move backwards so you disappear from the player's view. With that, you can get more health and/or shield (if you can) go around the mountain out of the player's sight and annihilate the player. ]] Location Spotting: If you are being shot from somewhere and you have no idea where it's coming from then use the following methods. * Place a wall and a ramp attached to the wall, pointing at the direction you're being shot at. That will grant you time and an actual shelter to look for the enemy. DO NOT camp for too long, as the enemy knows where you are and the player might just walk around or fly into the structure you are enclosed in and kill you in mere seconds (adding traps might be useful in this occasion). Build Battles: Whenever you get close to an opponent, the player in rare occasions will start building up to get the high ground that will grant him a big advantage over you. There are 3 types of methods you could do in this situation. * Start building up too, which will most likely result in a build battle. The goal here is to use the building skills you have, in order to get the high ground and take control over the other this way. However, you have to stay aware of your surroundings as your enemy may also just drop down and break the lowest levels of the big structures you two have built, which will lead to a complete disintegration of them and you fall down and take a massive amount of damage (Damage taken by falling ONLY affects your Health, not your Shield). To prevent this, you have to keep tracking your enemy and once he tries to go down, you have to follow him. You might also use the same tactic yourself, thus hide from your enemy so he loses you from his sights and then just go down and break the lowest levels. * Shoot his building down. This works especially good in open areas. Just wait until the player is high enough to get fall damage or if the player doesn't know where you are and then break the lowest level of the player's building. This will result in your opponent falling down, gaining damage and the fight resetting to the point where the player doesn't have an advantage. * Retreat. Works especially good in locations with big houses/ buildings (Topsy Towers, Needy Neighborhood, Pleasant Place) as you always can use buildings to hide, leading to a multitude of advantages. Retreating: If you are low on health or the storm is very close, there is a big chance that other players with an advantage (for example, they have more health or they are out of the storm zone already) will try to kill you. In this case you will need to build to make their hit chances on you, lower. * If they are shooting from the left or from the right of the location you're trying to get to, just place walls that are facing the side you're being shot from the whole time until you're in a safe location. * If the shooter is right in front of you, you will need to place ramps. Just place a ramp, walk over it, and once you land on the ground, instantly place another ramp and so on. You might want to vary the placement sometimes (place sometimes two ramps, sometimes only one) in order to prevent the opponent from predicting your movements and firing at you. * If the shooter is behind you, try to estimate your chances to run away successfully and if they are quite high, just do that. However if you're running not because you're low on Health, but because of the storm, you may also just build some ramps facing the enemy and wait for him to come (he/she'll be forced to due to the storm). You will have an advantage over him/her (unless he/she builds up too) which will result in an easy victory in the battle for you. Listening To Footsteps: Sound is a very important aspect in winning your gunfights so taking headphones or headsets which cover your ears and putting to the max (not recommended) will be helpful for knowing where your opponents are and how far. * You can hear an enemy by listening out for their footsteps (usually when the enemy is sprinting as it can be heard at a faster pace than walking), this way, you could know where the enemy could possibly be at, and then you can get a jump on them, and get a few hits of damage. That could be deciding the fight a few seconds after it has started. * Crouching and moving sound more like a bass so it'll be louder. * Also, if you hear gunfire, then that usually means, there is a fight going on. You can distinguish what gun the enemy is using if the enemy has a rifle, a silenced weapon, a sniper rifle or a heavy weapon. Facts and Tips * 3x3 editing was released on the 31st of May 2018. * You can edit stairs to allow 180 degree rotation of stairs (top middle and bottom middle edit selection will do this) * Pyramids was released with the 3x3 editing on the 31st of May 2018. * The second revamp for Building added 2x2 editing for each type of building and was more realistic which was updated on 10th of November 2018. Media Metal.png|The decal for metal. Brick.png|The decal for brick. Wood.png|The decal for wood. NewBuilding.jpg|Second revamp of Building. Pyramids.png|The pyramid texture Category:Building Category:Basics